Xingchen
Stardust, also known in Chinese as Xingchen (Simplified Chinese: 星尘; Traditional Chinese: 星塵), is a Chinese VOCALOID developed by Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd., in collaboration and distributed by Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. for the VOCALOID4 engine in April 2016. She is the first VOCALOID for the Voicebank Customize Project.Stardust's Debut She is voiced by Chalili (茶理理; Chálǐlǐ), a Chinese utaite.Voice provider Concept Stardust was originally a mascot for the doujinshi group and series Quadimension.Quadimensionko According to the Quadimension 3 album artbook and November's design concepts, Stardust is capable of flying to Earth by using her hair. However, it was noted that she does not necessarily need to flap her hair while flying in space.http://www.weibo.com/3180838712/Cs1nqw0Xb Her birthday is August 12.Character bio Etymology Her name, Xingchen (星尘; Xīngchén), means "Stardust" in Chinese. "Stardust" is her official English name as it appears on her boxart, numerous promotional material, and is utilized on her official social media accounts. She was originally known as "Quadimensionko". Appearance Stardust's initial VOCALOID design was based on her original Quadimensionko concept. There were notable minor changes as she was given a skirt, shorter pigtails on the lower side of her head, and a different top. This design was drawn by November. However, due to the Chinese fans' worries about her appearance looking similar to Hatsune Miku, Stardust was later redesigned.Stardust's clothing change Her final design was drawn by ideolo but was conceptualized by November. Her quad-tail hairstyle was still kept but worn in a different way. She also wore a new one-piece dress and her arm-warmers were replaced with long gloves. Stardust's quad-tail hairstyle was created to represent "'Quad'imension".Hairstyle Music featuring Stardust Examples of usage * * * }} Additional Information Marketing On September 26, 2015, an illustration contest for Stardust's official artbook was launched and ended in December. Prizes were available to all who participated. Art pieces needed to tag Stardust's official Weibo page or be sent in to the email address provided.http://weibo.com/p/1001603891364705253062 The winners were revealed on January 2, 2016: ORRY Miao, COCYTOPIA, KYURITIZU, Sida, and Lanbaba. They received gold phone straps of Stardust, a place within the artbook, and payment. Chinese runner ups received silver phone straps, while overseas runner ups received a digital copy of Stardust's artbook. No physicals were available for the overseas contestants due to shipping costs. The artbook consisted of 30 to 40 pages.Artbook winners Quadimension asked the fans for suggestions about the name for the official debut album and artbook. The artbook was later named "银河美术馆" (Yínhé Měishù Guǎn / Gallery of the Galaxy) while the album was named "星愿" (Xīng Yuàn / Star Wish).http://weibo.com/5599743152/Dfm7GdfQT A figure was announced to be showcased at Wonder Festival on February 17, 2016.https://twitter.com/quad_stardust/status/693389601617018880 The finished product was revealed in August 2016 and was made available for preorder on August 29.Stardust figure preorder Trivia *While she is the first VOCALOID developed by Shanghai HENIAN to not be part of the Vsinger project, Xin Hua was the first Chinese VOCALOID to not be part of it overall. *She is the first to not receive a Molihua demo. Every Chinese VOCALOID before her, including Zhanyin Lorra, sang the song at some point during their development. Reputation , followed this concept. Rather than expressing anger against these designs, the fans were calm and peaceful in their reactions. The Western fandom expressed more concern about Stardust's resemblance to Miku in contrast. Due to the Chinese fans' concern for her initial design, Quadimension changed Stardust's appearance. When the new design was first revealed to a certain number of fans, some thought she looked a little more like Yuzuki Yukari, but were happy with the new look. However, when her design was fully revealed at Firefly Con 2015 to a larger crowd, a large number of fans thought that the new design ruined the uniqueness of her first design and felt that she changed too much, as there were people who were fond of her previous appearance. On the other hand, Western fans thought she looked similar to Yukari and developed mixed reactions: some liked this design better than the last, some were fond of the previous design, or some simply disliked both. After Stardust was released, she developed loyal and dedicated fans. She also attracted retired Chinese-language producers back into the fandom and they expressed their interests in creating songs for her. In February 2017, "Deities of Cathaysia" became the first Stardust song to achieve 1 million views. |- |Impact = |- |Misc = |- |Achievements= *First Chinese VOCALOID4 *First Beijing Photek VOCALOID *First Chinese VOCALOID4 developed by Shanghai HENIAN *First VOCALOID from the Voice Customize Project *First female Chinese VOCALOID4}} Gallery References External links Navigation Category:Stardust Category:Shanghai He Nian Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID4 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Chinese vocals